


imperfection

by Birdschach



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Desperation, F/M, Omorashi, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 21:03:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7238395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdschach/pseuds/Birdschach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Subaki was perfect. At least, as much as any one person could be. In combat, he was unsurpassed. As a Pegasus Knight, he was undeniably the most skilled. He maintained a spotless appearance, and had encyclopedic knowledge on nearly anything that could be of use. As such, he was a valuable member of the Hoshidan military, and often found himself in key positions. No matter what he was assigned, he completed it, and he completed it perfectly. But he was beginning to think today's mission might break his perfect streak.</p>
            </blockquote>





	imperfection

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WattStalf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/gifts).



Subaki was perfect. At least, as much as any one person could be. In combat, he was unsurpassed. As a Pegasus Knight, he was undeniably the most skilled. He maintained a spotless appearance, and had encyclopedic knowledge on nearly anything that could be of use. As such, he was a valuable member of the Hoshidan military, and often found himself in key positions. No matter what he was assigned, he completed it, and he completed it perfectly. But he was beginning to think today's mission might break his perfect streak.

He was tasked with scouting a Nohrian outpost using the speed and mobility that only a pegasus could achieve. While the army had several pegasus knights they could send, Subaki's stellar record made him the obvious choice. Corrin believed the Norhian army was staging troop there for a massive attack against Hoshido, and wanted to confirm her suspicions without raising an alarm in the Nohrian camp. Subaki could scout quickly, likely without being seen, and return with news before the Norhians even suspected they had been spotted.

From the beginning, everything had gone according to plan. He had saddled up his pegasus, and embarked from the Hoshidan camp, even more quickly than his usual deployment. After all, Lady Corrin had chosen him especially for this mission, and the information he gathered would be urgent in mounting a defense or counter-attack. It was not until he had flown half of the way to the suspected location of the Norhian camp that he felt the pressure in his abdomen. He cursed himself quietly. In his haste, he had skipped a step of his preparation; making sure he relieved himself to avoid this very situation.

Though was it truly because of his haste? He remembered thinking that he should take the time to relieve himself, but felt no need. After all, someone as perfect as he could easily control their bladder for one scouting trip, could they not? Even now, as he felt his bladder filling and the need for relief increasing with each flap of his pegasus' wings, he knew he could withstand it. He was the great Subaki, perfect on and off the battlefield, and there was no way he would let such a minor inconvenience interfere with fulfilling his duty.

Besides, there was nothing he could do but press on for now. He was deep within enemy territory by this point, and stopping just to relieve himself would be much too dangerous. Regardless of how badly he needed relief, he would simply have to persevere.

~X~

Yet, the idea became more and more tempting as his flight continued. Though he dressed warmly, the altitude he had to maintain to keep the risk of detection low was quite cold, and Subaki found that the cold air did nothing to help his situation. Judging from landmarks and the maps he had studied, he had to be close to where the encampment should be located, and it would now be a matter of finding the outpost, assessing their strength, and working up a rough estimate of their exact position. 

Even an experienced scout found that the process could take an hour, perhaps two, especially when trying to avoid even the slightest chance of detection. So Subaki was confident he would be done in around half an hour. Even knowing his prowess would allow him to be finished in no time at all, he began to wonder if it would be enough. After all, the slight pressure had built to full on discomfort, as his bladder had grown fuller and fuller as the flight continued. 

Of course, that was a foolish doubt. He would never succomb to such weakness, being as skilled and determined as he was. Regardless of how badly he needed to piss, Subaki knew that he had absolute control over it. Sure, it might be uncomfortable, it might even begin to grow painful as he resisted his need, but he could handle it. There was nothing he could not handle, and his confidence was only boosted when he found the enemy encampment after only a few short moments. He smiled to himself, as he flew in close enough to observe their numbers.

As soon as he had a rough count, and saw the strength of their arms, his smile faded. The enemy had a formidable force built up, and it seemed they were nearly ready to begin their march. Though his bladder already offered a fantastic incentive for speed, he now felt a new sense of urgency. He had to return as soon as possible, and warn Lady Corrin before he did anything else. Quickly, he sighted and memorized enough of the land to point out the location of the camp, and turned his pegasus back towards his own camp. 

His pegasus seemed to pick up on his urgency, either sensing his need for relief, or feeling some of the panic seeing the enemy camp had instilled, as it flew with astounding speed. Yet this breakneck speed caused the Pegasus Knight to be jostled more than he would like as he rode. Though he grew nearer to the relief that awaited him with each passing second, his condition worsened as well. As the land passed beneath him, the slight discomfort shifted, becoming a constant dull ache. It was a nuisance, but nothing he couldn't handle. He would make it back to camp, brief Corrin on what he had seen, then head for the nearest latrine and relieve himself. 

No one but he would know how close he had come, that the perfect Pegasus Knight had nearly been done in by his own bladder. But with each flap of his mount's wings, he was bounced slightly. And each bounce seemed to make holding on that much harder, until Subaki was forced to take the reins in one hand, and press the other between his legs, providing pressure to counteract the fullness of his bladder. Finally, the Hoshidan camp was within his sight. He was nearly there! He would only have to hold on for a short while longer, and he would be in the clear. He pulled back on the reins, slowing his mount and guiding it towards a landing as close to Corrin's chambers as he could manage.

If the jostling Subaki had faced while flying was a nuisance, the impact of the landing was pure torture. Landing the pegasus required concentration, but so too did fighting off his need for relief. The need to split his focus coupled with the sudden impact were almost enough to overwhelm the Pegasus Knight, but somehow he held on. Once the pegasus stood on solid ground, it was easier for Subaki to regain control of himself. Without the rhythmic jostling of flight, he felt much better. He dismounted, and breathed a sigh of relief as his feet touched the ground. As much as he enjoyed flying, that flight had been harrowing. But now that he was back at camp, he would check in with Corrin and give her a quick report, then take care of his growing problem. It was tempting to rush to the latrine first, but with the volume of the Nohrian force, Subaki knew every second could count towards victory or defeat. He would have to report his findings before he could do anything else.

He approached the door to Corrin's chambers quickly, and knocked upon the door. She responded promptly, calling out a greeting before opening the door and inviting him in. Once he was inside, he couldn't help but lower his guard slightly. After all, he was so very close, in a few moment's time it would all be over. And it was then that he felt a sudden stab of pain in his abdomen, as his bladder cried out for relief. Yet he was with Corrin, and she was looking right at him. He could not let her see him do anything that would give his status away. He fought off impulses to cross his legs, to place his hands between his legs, to do anything that might offer some slight relief. Instead, he fought it off with sheer willpower, showing no sign of the struggle he was facing save for the sweat that began to bead upon his face. 

"That was fast!" Corrin said, once Subaki had entered. It seemed she was oblivious to his suffering, and he couldn't help but feel relieved. "What did you find?" she continued, concern creasing her brow.

"Lady Corrin, your doubts have proved true," he said, hoping she could not hear the faintest of traces of desperation in his voice. "The Nohrians have assembled a force at the outpost, and it is even larger than we suspected. They had respectable formations of infantry, cavalry, and archers, and a worrisome armored division."

"An armored force as well?" she asked, visibly shaken. If there was one thing the Hoshidan army struggled with, it was the Norhian's armored troops. Their units relied upon exploiting weaknesses that the heavy steel plate of Nohrian knights simply did not have. "That is concerning news indeed."

"Yes, milady. Luckily their location is no further than we expected, and they may still spend a few days preparing." he said, hoping she would dismiss him soon. He could feel the pressure growing worse, and knew he could do nothing to alleviate it while under her gaze. He would dread for anyone to see him in such a state, let alone his leader of all people. 

"I'll begin planning at once. Subaki, I know you just returned, but would you mind assisting me? I believe your input would be valuable, especially since you have seen the enemy encampment directly." she asked, gesturing towards the table of maps and charts she used to plan out their campaigns. 

"Of course, milady. It would be my pleasure." Subaki said, smiling as he approached the table. He was absolutely ruined. He couldn't refuse her, not when she asked for his help so directly. But if he did not leave immediately it would be disastrous. The pain had grown worse and he doubted if he could even make it to the latrine if she dismissed him this very second. But he could not let Corrin see that, he had to keep up his facade until the bitter end. After all, he was perfect. He observed the maps, finding the location of the outpost quickly based off the landmarks he had memorized. Focusing on the maps, and on their strategy, offered some light relief for a moment of two, but soon another stab of pain shot through Subaki.

This time, he could not suppress the slightest whimper, as the pain was so overwhelming. Corrin looked at him, her eyes filled with worry. "Hey, is everything alright? What was that noise?" she asked.

Subaki offered a weak, fake chuckle in response, hoping to put her at ease but only concerning her more. "Nothing, milady, I would never have any..." he started to speak, trying to assure her he was fine, when the pain worsened, causing him to pause. "any sort of problem. I'm..." he tried to continue, but another wave of desperation struck him. Finally, his strained bladder failed him. He could not help but cry out as the hot piss began to rush out of him, running down one leg, and soaking his pants before splattering onto the floor. Despite his best efforts, the surprised cry turned into a quiet moan of relief, as his aching bladder was finally emptied. 

As soon as he was finished, however, his senses returned to him. Corrin stood, watching him with the strangest mix of surprise and concern on her face. Suddenly, the room felt very hot, and Subaki was sure his face was turning bright red. He had pissed himself. He had pissed himself in front of Corrin, his leader and a princess of Hoshido, and he had done it in her chambers. There was no way he would ever live this down, his reputation would be absolutely ruined and nobody would ever take him seriously again, how coudl he have been so-

"Subaki?" Corrin asked, breaking the silence and his train of thought. "Are...are you okay?"

"I've been better," he said, shaking his head. "I just cannot believe I did that, I... I apologize, and I will clean it up, and it'll be like it never happened. Beyond that, name your price, and I'll do whatever it takes."

"What do you mean?" she asked, baffled by his strange offer.

"For your silence. I can't have this getting out, I'll do anything you need. Whatever you desire, just name it, just promise you won't tell anyone that I... that this..." Subaki began to stammer, not wanting to admit to what had happened. Corrin placed a finger upon his lips, silencing him.

"Subaki, please. We're friends. I wouldn't do that to you." she said. "Just do what you would have done anyway, and help me with planning this battle. After we get you cleaned up, of course."

"Okay, that works for me. I truly am sorry, Corrin," he said, once she removed her finger. "I just. I'm supposed to be perfect."

"Nobody can be perfect all of the time, Subaki. That's why we have friends, and allies. We're there to help each other, and to cover for each other. Besides, you're still perfect in my book." she said, blushing slightly. Subaki wasn't quite sure he had heard her right, but felt his own cheeks grow red as well.


End file.
